Paper Gangsta (song)
" Paper Gangsta "è una canzone scritta da Lady Gaga e prodotta da RedOne per l'album di debutto di Lady Gaga, The Fame nel 2008. La canzone fa riferimento al sentimento di Gaga verso il contratto discografico della Island Def Jam nel 2006-2007. Nel 2010, la canzone è stata utilizzata nel video musicale di " Telephone ". Scrittura l brano è stato registrato con il microfono interno del MacBook Pro di GaGa e finito al Record Plant . La canzone ha un forte uso di auto-tune per dare un effetto sintetizzato. Gli strumenti presenti sono un pianoforte sovrapposto a forti battiti sintetici. La canzone viene cantata da "Candy Warhol " Performances La canzone è stata eseguita per la prima volta nel 2009 durante la prima tappa nordamericana del The Monster Ball Tour . Per le prestazioni, la voce è stata modificata tramite un microfono con auto-tune (La scelta di usare Auto-tune rappresenta come la Island Def Jam voleva le canzoni di GaGa). Tabs Tour= Table Lyrics Midnight rush with a pen in my hand. Inkin' Lincoln, sand-script with a fan. Remembering me before we began. Sometimes I feel so Def in the Jam. But the ones who loved me, told me to stop. Like homegirl can't catch shit if it drops. A superwoman chick, you know that I am. Some shit don't fly by me in a man. 'Cuz I do not accept any less than someone just as real, as fabulous. Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign away my life to someone who's got the flavor but don't got no follow through. Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign no monkey papers. I don't do funny business. Not interested in fakers. Don't want no paper gangsta. Uh oh Don't want no paper gangsta. Uh oh Don't want no paper gangsta. Got something really shiny to start. Want me to sign there on your Range Rover heart? I've heard it before Yeah, the dinners were nice. 'Till your diamond words melted into some ice. You should have been rapping to the beat of my song Mr. California, Paper gangsta and I'm looking for love, not an empty page. Full of stuff that means nothing but "You've been played." 'Cuz I do not accept any less than someone just as real, as fabulous. Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign away my life to someone who's got the flavor but don't got no follow through. Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign no monkey papers. I don't do funny business. Not interested in fakers. Don't want no paper gangsta. Uh oh Don't want no paper gangsta. Uh oh Don't want no paper gangsta. Don't want no paper gangsta. (Background vocals) Oh eh oh ah, oh eh oh ah Oh eh oh ah, oh eh oh ah Oh eh oh ah, oh eh oh ah Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign away my life to someone who's got the flavor but don't got no follow through. Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign no monkey papers. I don't do funny business. Not interested in fakers. Don't want no paper gangsta. Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign away my life to someone who's got the flavor but don't got no follow through. Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign no monkey papers. I don't do funny business. Not interested in fakers. Don't want no paper gangsta. Uh oh Don't want no paper gangsta. Uh oh Don't want no paper gangsta. Don't want no paper gangsta. Don't want no paper gangsta. Don't want no paper gangsta. (oh eh oh ah, oh eh oh ah). Crediti Personale *Tutti gli strumenti — RedOne *Registrazione — RedOne at Record Plant (Hollywood, California, ) in January of 2008 *Mixata — Robert Orton Pubblicata